finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fratley
Sir "Iron-Tail" Fratley is a legendary Burmecian Dragon Knight and explorer in Final Fantasy IX, and the lover of Freya Crescent. He is 25 years old.Final Fantasy IX Ultimania - p.34 He first appears as Stranger before Freya identifies him. Profile Appearance Fratley is a Burmecian with long pointy ears, a snout and shoulder-length sandy hair. He wears a wide-brimmed brown hat with a tassel at the top, earth-tone outfit with armor over his shins and bandages around his hands. He has storage packs on his belt, wears no shoes, and carries a long spear. He has a long rat-like tail. Personality Fratley is driven by his duty to protect his homeland of Burmecia. He is a fearless knight, and the excerpts found by examining the Continental Map and world map key items reveal some of his persona@ "The road remains wide open while your dreams are alive. Only fear can block the way" and "Let fear propel you forward. Do not look back. Do not let failure stifle you." Story Five years ago Fratley left Burmecia to keep peace, as other kingdoms were slowly gaining power. He promised Freya he would return, but two years later, a devastated Freya left Burmecia as well to search for him. The prince of Burmecia, Puck, ran away one month later. All Freya found on her journey were minor hearings of where Fratley had traveled, and even rumors that he had died. Eventually Freya settled in Lindblum, where she met Zidane. Alexandria attacks Burmecia after Queen Brahne, with the help of the mysterious Kuja, created an army of autonomous black mages. Burmecia is destroyed, and the King of Burmecia and many of the surviving citizens flee to the neighboring settlement of Cleyra. When Zidane, Freya, and the party travel to Cleyra they meet up with Puck, who reveals he had found Fratley wandering about during his "travels around the world". The source of the protective sandstorm around Cleyra, a harp with a summoning jewel, breaks, and the sandstorm dissipates prompting an attack by Alexandria. Zidane's party helps guide the surviving Cleyran citizens to the cathedral to regroup, as hordes of black mages teleport into the city. After being surrounded, the party is saved by Sir Fratley. Freya pours out her feelings to him and tells of how much she has missed him. Fratley remarks this is the first time he has met any of them, and it transpires he suffers complete amnesia. Only Fratley's faint memories of being called a "Dragon Knight" led him back to Cleyra. His amnesia devastates Freya, who watches him depart. General Beatrix steals the summoning jewel and Zidane's party follows her during the Alexandrian withdrawal. They escape Cleyra on the Red Rose before Brahne uses the Dark Matter to summon Odin, destroying the city and leaving behind a crater and a blackened stump in the place of Cleyra's great tree. Fratley and Freya eventually find each other again, and the two sit on a fountain in the ruined Burmecia before Freya leaves for Alexandria to see Zidane's return. Though Fratley has not regained his memory, he returns Freya's affection. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Musical themes "Unforgettable Silhouette" plays when Freya tells Zidane of Fratley, and the melody plays again when he is seen in Cleyra. Trivia *Toshiyuki Itahana thought Fratley was the most fun character to design because he was to be Freya's love interest, and he enjoyed envisioning what kind of guy she would fall in love with.https://youtu.be/FdsqEurMd2I?t=702 References es:Flatley Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IX